Saving Anna
by Mammps
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is in shambles. Pike is dead. Scotty resigned. Spock and James at ends again. The story of how Anna and the Enterprise crews copes when Khan starts attacking Starfleet. SPOCK/OC. SEQUEL TO "JUST ANNA".
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

**STARDATE** 2nd November 2259

In Anna's lifetime she had never been as happy as what she was. She was married to her T'hy'la. Her brother was a Captain after saving Earth. She was in her dream position on board the Starfleet flagship, surrounded by her friends and family. To her, it couldn't get any better. But unfortunately it could get worse. A lot worse.

The 2nd of November means it has been one year and nine months since the incident with Nero and in that time she had spent seven months of it on board the USS Enterprise. James had proven himself to be a great Captain long term and not just in a bad situation. While tensions between James and Spock were sometimes slightly uneasy, they were getting along. Anna had even once called them friends.

Anna at that very moment of time was stood in the back of a shuttle, helping Spock put on a heat resistant, fire proof suit. He wasn't making it particularly easy for her. The fact that Sulu kept moving the shuttle to keep it up wasn't helping her already poor stability. They were flying above and slightly in an ash cloud. Both Sulu and Anna had told James that the shuttle wouldn't be able to maintain the altitude for very long but James was determined to save this planet from the active Volcano.

She knew that at that very moment James and Leo were probably running for their lives as they attempted to get the indigenous life forms that live on the planet of Nibiru out of the freezing device's danger zone.

Anna attached the necessary pieces around Spock's body just as a transmission from James came through the open comm. "_Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralise the volcano and let's get out of here."_

Sulu expertly manoeuvred the shuttle into the ash cloud, directly above the Volcano as Anna continued to connect everything together on the suit. Once in a stable position, Sulu unfastened his safety belt saying, "We have to do this now! I told the Captain the shuttle wasn't built for this kind of heat"

Sulu stepped to the back of the shuttle among Anna and Spock and began pressing the button necessary ready for the wire that will be attached to Spock so they could pull him back up.

"Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?" Questioned Spock as Anna struggled to attach two parts together on his back.

"_No, Mr Spock, they did not."_ James replied, as Anna finally managed to get it attached together before moving back round the front, making sure the neck of the suit was attached together properly.

"The prime directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilisations." commented Spock, causing Anna to smile and shake her head before turning to grab the helmet to the suit.

_"I know what it says! Which is why I'm running through the jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out"_ Kirk yelled back.

Anna quickly placed a hand against Spock's cheek saying "You're good."

Spock nodded before leaning down onto one knee in front of his device. He opened it up, just as Sulu yelled "If we're gonna do this, we've got to do it now! This ash is killing our coils"

Anna quickly placed Spock's helmet over his head as he stood back up, making sure it was secure. "You sure you don't want me to go instead? I mean it's going to get pretty toasty in there" Anna asked, knowing full well she didn't mean it. Not only did they not have the time but she hadn't a clue of how to detonate that device. She just smiled at the frown that came up on Spock's face.

"That would be highly illogical as I am already outfitted..." Spock started, but Anna just could keep a straight face and let him finish, "Spock, I was kidding"

Anna reached up placing a quick kiss onto Spock's helmet, looking him in the eyes just so knew how much she loved him. "You got this. Be safe"

"Guys! We have to go! Now!" Sulu yelled from where he was once again strapped in to the pilot seat.

Anna quickly attached the wire to Spock's suit. "I'll see you in ninety seconds"

Anna hurried to the co-pilot seat, closing the door in-between them and Spock as she did. She sat down in the co-pilot seat, pushing the lever that dropped the floor below Spock's feet. She watched him disappear anxiously.

Anna watched the screen which showed how far he had dropped, when a screen in front of Sulu started flashing, more importantly the picture of one of the engines started flashing.

"I can't hold this position. Spock, I've got to pull you back up." Sulu said, directing the last half through the comms to Spock.

_"Negative. This is our only chance to save this species. If this volcano erupts, the planet dies"_ Spock replied, making Anna frown.

As much as she didn't want the planet to die, she didn't want to lose Spock. She glance over to Sulu tempted just to pull Spock up anyway. She didn't get a choice because suddenly the shuttle jolted and Sulu yelled out "Pull him back up! Now!"

Anna didn't hesitate a second to pull the lever to pull him back up. She watched the screen as the levels grew higher as both the wire pulled him up and Sulu pulled the shuttle up. Suddenly the Shuttle jolted again. She looked at Spock's screen as it flashed. The wire had broken. Spock had fallen into a very active Volcano filled with hot lava.

"Spock!" called Anna desperately through the comms. "Spock, are you okay? Spock!"

"_I am surprisingly, alive. Stand by " _Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Spock's voice came through the comm, but then she realised he was still in the volcano with no way to pull him out.

Anna quickly turned to face Sulu. "We have to get him back. I'll suit up. I'm gonna go down."

"We have to abandon the shuttle." argued Sulu, not even looking at Anna.

"We can't just leave him, Sulu!" Anna yelled back, her fear knocking out her inside voice.

"We don't have a choice!" Sulu yelled back aggressively, that made Anna silent in shock. "Anna, I'm sorry."

"Spock, we're going back to the Enterprise. We'll get you out of there." Anna said into the comm to Spock.

Sulu flew the shuttle out of the ash cloud before setting it to fly on Auto so he and Anna could go back and get out of their outer suits to reveal their skin tight waterproof suit. As they ditched their outer suits Sulu commed James, "Captain, I'm ditching the shuttle. You've got to make it to the Enterprise on your own."

_"Wonderful_" was the sarcastic reply from James.

"Anna, you ready to swim?" Sulu shouted.

Anna nodded. "I'm ready!"

The pair of them fell through the floor of the shuttle, landing in the water below. They put their breathing mouth pieces in and activated the jets that were attached in the suits to propel them to where the Enterprise was sat deep in the water. They managed to get down to a port hole and swim into the air lock. They held onto the handle bars as the water drained and air filled the air lock. Once the water was gone, the door opened. Sulu and Anna didn't even share a glance as they both rushed up to the bridge, Sulu taking his spot at the helm and Anna taking her spot on the first tactical officers station.

It wasn't long after that James, Scotty and Leo ran in. James and Leo still wearing their skin tight waterproofs.

"Captain on the bridge" called Chekov.

Leo came and stood by Anna knowing she must be worried sick about Spock. She was. Absolutely worried sick and there wasn't anything she could do. She hated that fact. She couldn't do anything to help him.

James stood just behind the helm. He turned to face Uhura.

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr Spock?" James asked.

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact." reported Uhura, glancing at Anna.

Anna could feel her eyes water slightly. She felt Leo place an arm around her shoulder in support. James quickly glanced over to check on her before turning back to face the screen.

"Spock?" James called.

"_I have activated the device, Captain. When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."_ Spock replied through the comms.

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert!" commented Leo, squeezing Anna's shoulder when she gasped at the news.

A tear had fallen and she was shaking at the effort to keep the tears in.

"Do we have use of the transports?" James asked.

"Negative, sir." replied Sulu before he was cut off by Chekov, "Not with these magnetic fields."

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it." James ordered, sparring another glance at his sister, who he could see was barely holding it together.

"Maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer..." Chekov was mid reply when Scotty cut him off. "Hold on, wee man! You're talking about an active Volcano! Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

"I don't know that we can maintain that kind of altitude." said Sulu adding yet another negative point.

_"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilised in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species"_ Spock said through the comms.

Anna closed her eyes. Of course Spock would rather follow the rules and die then be saved. Leo pulled her into a full hug when he saw the reaction that his words had on Anna. Anna just wiggled out and walked up the helm.

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there had got to be an exception." Anna pleaded, her voice filled with so much emotion that James glanced up at her.

_"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive."_ replied Spock causing Anna to gasp back the lump in her throat, that threatened to come up with the tears.

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it!" growled Leo as he again pulled Anna into a hug.

"_Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_." Spock replied, monotonously.

"Spock, we're talking about your life!" James yelled.

_"The rule cannot be broken..."_ Spock began but the channel crackled and then dropped dead.

"Spock!" yelled James as Anna silently gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Try to get him back online." James said to Uhura.

"Ninety second to detonations" reported Chekov in a depressed manner.

"If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?" Asked James quietly. Anna couldn't tell whether it was to himself or to her and Leo.

"He'd let you die" replied Leo.

Anna wanted to turn and argue, but she couldn't honestly argue that Spock wouldn't because she wasn't sure whether he would or not. She hoped he wouldn't but she couldn't be sure, and at that moment she didn't care about the what ifs, she just wanted Spock to get back to safety.

There was a pause until James shouted out, "Get us above that Volcano and get him out of there."

Anna watched as the Enterprise rose out of the sea and towards the Volcano. She was biting her lip, clutching hard onto Leo's arm in worry that they were going to be too late. She didn't care that the natives would see them, she didn't care whether they did or not. They approached the Volcano with only seconds left on the counter.

Both James and Leo ran out, leaving Chekov in charge. Uhura came and took hold of Anna, comforting her the way Leo had before he left. The bridge were completely unaware of whether Spock made it or not, just that the device had detonated, freezing the Volcano. Anna couldn't wait any longer she dashed forward and pressed the button for the internal comms.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." she called.

_"Yes, Anna." _he replied.

"Is Spock on board?" she asked, her heart beating so rapidly that she was surprised it didn't come out of her chest.

"_Safely and soundly" _James replied, his tone happy.

Everybody on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief, none more so than Anna. Just as the worry and fear faded, the anger started to peak. The anger that Spock was going to allow himself to die rather than break a rule.

"Please notify him that his device has successfully detonated." she replied, her tone slightly harsher before she abruptly closed the channel and left the bridge.

She changed out of her wetsuit and reluctantly returned back to the bridge. It was half an hour later that Spock came up from obviously changing out of the heatproof suit and back into his uniform. He entered through the doors on Anna's side of the bridge. As he passed her, he reached out to take her hand, but she pulled her hand away, sending a half hearted glare his way. She wondered whether she'd ever be able to give him a proper glare. He just frowned at her.

"Anna?" he questioned.

"You have work to do Spock" Anna replied shortly, nodding in the direction of his station.

Spock frowned seemed to deepen, but he nodded slightly and turned and took a seat at his station. He glanced back at Anna in confusion but Anna didn't look over at him.

It was a long journey back to Earth. Anna ignored Spock for the most of it. She found herself going to sleep before he finished his meditations. Usually she waited up so they settled down to bed together. She'd wake up alone but that was never surprising. Though instead of pressing a kiss onto the side of Spock's head as soon as she woke to pull him out of his morning meditation, she just got ready and left.

It was on the day they returned to Earth, as soon as they set foot into their new Commander quarters that she finally addressed him. "Spock, we need to talk about what happened on Nibiru."

"Multiple things happened on Nibiru, I am going to have to ask you to be more specific." Spock replied.

"Spock, you almost died!" Anna practically yelled.

"I fail to see the point that you are making." Commented Spock, his eyebrows deepening in confusion.

"I shouldn't have to be making a point. Spock, you were refusing help when you were about to die. Don't you understand why I am upset and angry with you?" Anna yelled.

"The only way to help was to violate the Prime Directive." replied Spock, his voice still neutral.

"And not violating the Prime Directive is worth more than your life?" Anna asked incredulously.

"The Prime Directive is there to protect and preserve hundreds of lives. My life is only one." Spock replied, his voice neutral and his face in his Vulcan unemotional mask. "it would be illogical to allow many to suffer to save the one."

"Spock, are you saying you chose not to allow yourself to be rescued on the off chance that breaking on rule in the Prime Directive would harm hundreds of other people. Spock what about me, how it would hurt me?" Anna asked, her voice filled with sadness as the emotion of helplessness returned as she remembered how helpless, scared and worried she had felt in those few moments that he was stuck inside of the Volcano.

"You were safe on board the Enterprise. I fail to see how any physical harm could come to you under the circumstances" replied Spock.

Anna just sighed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air and immediately dropping them back down. She grabbed a bag and placed inside a pair of pyjamas and a spare pair of clothes.

"May I ascertain as to why you are packing a bag?" Spock questioned.

"I'm going to stay at Uhura's for the night." Anna called back to him.

"May I ask why?" Spock questioned again, moving closer to Anna.

"Never mind why. You either wouldn't understand or you'd just call it illogical and come up with an emotionless reason why" she replied, rather quietly as she moved towards the door.

She left Spock stood alone in their apartment as she headed over to Uhura's.

She hadn't even reached Uhuras when her comm link beeped. She sighed before glancing at it. Admiral Pike was trying to get in touch with her.

"Commander Kirk, sir" she answered.

"_Anna, I need to speak with you_." Admiral Pike replied, through the comm link. "_Can you come to my office?"_

"Of course, sir. I'm close by. I'll only be a few moments." she replied, cancelling the call.

It only took her ten minutes to walk to Admiral Pike's office. She knocked on the door and entered when he called for her. She took a seat in front of his desk. Admiral Pike had a serious face and he kept glancing down at the padd in front of him.

"Yesterday, just after you would have been leaving Nibiru, I received some very disturbing news. I was reading through Spock's report." Admiral Pike stopped there knowing she would pick up on exactly where he was going.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. Spock must have filed a report of what happened at Nibiru and been extremely truthful about it. Both Spock and James would be in trouble now.

"Who has it gone to, sir?" She asked. She didn't bother asking what the report was about. They both knew, and they both knew the consequences were bad.

"Right to the top. Admiral Marcus held a tribunal. I wasn't invited to it, so I haven't had a say in the punishments." Admiral Pike said. "I've messaged both Commander Spock and Jim to be in my office first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be informing them of their punishments tomorrow."

"And why did you call me here Admiral?" Anna asked.

"You've been transferred and promoted. Captain, on board the newly built USS Truman B." replied Admiral Pike. "Commander Spock is being transferred to the USS Bradbury as First Officer. And Jim, well, Jim is being sent back to the Academy." Admiral Pike leaned back in his chair.

"Will you be speaking to Admiral Marcus?" Anna asked, leaning forward, "For James, I mean. James has done something wrong, I know, but having the Enterprise taken away from him will crush him. He doesn't deserve that."

"I'll try and speak with him, see if I can get a more lenient punishment. But I feel that the punishments and in your case, promotion, are to achieve one thing" Admiral Pike said, leaning forwards again, probably to emphasise the silent point he was making.

"They want all three of us off the Enterprise"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

**STARDATE** 3rd November 2259

Anna woke wearily the next day. She had a ache in her neck from spending the night on Uhura's couch, and she couldn't deny the ache from not having Spock next to her. Uhura let her doss around in her apartment for a while, while Uhura worked on a personal project, which Anna knew meant Uhura was trying to learn yet another strange language. Sometime after lunch she noticed Uhura was in the kitchen area of the apartment. She stood and walked over.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Anna said, startling Uhura from where she was stirring two hot chocolates.

"It's okay. I'm kind of surprised to be honest, I thought you said you were going to talk to Spock and sort it out?" Uhura asked her, placing the two hot chocolate on the table and sliding one in front of where Anna was stood before taking a seat.

Anna took a seat opposite and took her hot chocolate. She sighed. She had asked Uhura previous to landing on Earth whether it would be possible to sleep on her coach, but she had also told her she would try and sort it out with Spock. She supposed that both of them believed that that would be the end of it, that they would sort it out.

"No. I tried but I just ended up getting more frustrated. He just doesn't seem to get it. He chose to died instead of break the Prime Directive, I mean, he doesn't even seem to understand how I felt when he did." Anna shook her head, placing her mug of hot chocolate down before putting her head in the hands.

"What are you going to do?" Uhura asked her gently.

"I'm going to go and try again today. He's had a night to think about it, he might understand it now he's had chance to think about it." replied Anna, lifting her head to face Uhura, "I have to do it soon, god know how long it will be until we're separated."

"Separated? Why would you be separated?" questioned Uhura, her eyes wide.

Anna's eyes also widened realising what she had let slip. She realised that she may as well share the news now. She glanced at the clock. It was mid afternoon. Spock and James probably already knew.

"You can't say anything to anyone yet. I'm not meant to say anything until James and Spock have been told. The three of us are getting taken off of the Enterprise for what happened on Nibiru. Spock's getting transferred to the USS Bradbury, I'm becoming the new Captain to the newly built USS Truman B and James is... well James is getting sent back to the Academy." Anna told her truthfully, her eyes welling up when she shared the punishment.

Uhura gasped. "When do Spock and James find out?"

"Admiral Pike said he'd called them in for first thing this morning. They should already know but I'm not sure." Anna told her.

Uhura was about to say something else when Anna's comm went off. It was Admiral Pike, requesting her presence. She glanced up at Uhura, "I have a feeling they know now. I've got to go and meet Admiral Pike."

Uhura nodded sadly. "Yeah. You know we'll miss you three on the Enterprise. We're practically family."

Anna nodded to her, finishing off her hot chocolate. "Yeah. I know I can speak for all three of us when I say we'll miss you lot and the Enterprise."

Uhura and Anna quickly said their farewells. Anna quickly stopped at the girl bathroom on site to change into her commander uniform before reporting to Admiral's Pike office. Admiral Pike was waiting for her outside his office, stood with his cane supporting some of his weight. As he saw her approach he walked towards her and passed her, muttering a "Come with me"

Anna, confused, turned and followed. "Where are we going?"

"I told Jim this morning. Since then I've talked to Admiral Marcus. We're going to pull Jim from whatever dive he's fallen into" Admiral Pike told her.

She nodded, "What did Admiral Marcus say?"

"Jim's not going back to the Academy but he has been demoted and staying on the Enterprise" Admiral Pike told her.

Anna sighed a sigh of relief. Becoming first officer wouldn't break James as going back to the Academy would have.

"And Spock and I?" Anna asked.

"I tried but Admiral Marcus wouldn't make any more changes. It took a lot of convincing to convince him that Jim didn't have to go back to the Academy. I'm sorry." Admiral Pike replied, glancing at her.

Anna shrugged, "It's okay. You tried. Can't ask any more than that. I'm sure Spock and I will work around it, somehow"

Admiral Pike and Anna headed to the local bar that was usually the Cadet and Starfleet officer hotspot as it was so close to the Academy. They headed in and weren't surprised when they saw James at the bar and they were even less surprised to see him eying up a girl. Just as he was obviously about to make a move Admiral Pike sat in between them while Anna took a seat the other side of James.

"How did you find me?" James asked, looking down at his drink.

"I know you better than you think I do" replied Admiral Pike, tapping the bar in front of him to symbol his want for a drink. "The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you"

James frowned, shaking his head. "No, I didn't"

"You don't remember that James?" Anna asked, a small smile on her face. "In Iowa?"

"No, that's not what happened." protested James.

"That was an epic beating." commented Admiral Pike.

"No, it wasn't" argued James, shaking his head.

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose James" commented Anna with a smile and small laugh.

James and Admiral Pike also gave a short laugh as they remember the scene back in the bar in Iowa, four years ago.

"Did you not?" questioned Anna, her voice teasing.

James finally lifted his head from his drink, a smile on his face. "Yeah, that was a good fight."

"'A good fight'. I think that's your problem right there" commented Pike with a deep breath.

Anna's smiled faded as James' did. Anna slipped her arm into James' for support.

"They gave her back to me" commented Admiral Pike. "The Enterprise."

The look on James' face almost broke Anna's heart. He looked as though he had lost a child and now Pike had said that he had adopted it, leaving James hopeless to get it back. She squeezed James' arm with hers. She didn't like seeing him so sad. It was quiet as James' took a few breaths and blinks to compose himself. Anna frowned, it really had hit James as hard as she thought it would.

"Congratulations" James finally said to Admiral Pike. "Watch your back with that First Officer, though"

"James!" Anna quickly complained, half heartedly. In a way she couldn't speak much because it was because of the fact that Spock filed a report that James was in the position he was. Anybody else would have just ignored the incident, especially as James had elected to save his life.

James just ignored her half complaint and poured out another drink into his glass from his bottle.

"Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred. USS Bradbury." Admiral Pike replied.

Anna was pleased to see that James froze in his drinking for a split second at the news, before glancing at Anna and quickly turning back to his drink. At least she knew he cared for her, and by association Anna's relationship with Spock.

"You're going to be my first officer." Admiral Pike continued.

James' head spun round to face Admiral's Pike's so fast that Anna would have thought he would receive whiplash from it.

"Yeah, Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case." Admiral Pike told James seriously.

"What did you tell him?" Asked James, with a curious and grateful tone.

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk. And the Enterprise can't afford to lose three of its best." replied Admiral Pike.

"Three?" questioned James, a frown suddenly on his face.

"I was transferred as well. USS Truman B." Anna replied, not even looking towards him.

James glanced between Anna and Admiral Pike and said, "I - I don't know what to say."

"That would be a first" quipped Admiral Pike, causing a smile to come up on both Anna's and James' faces. "It's going to be okay."

Admiral Pike's comm went off then. Anna squeezed James' arm with a small sad smile, trying to be reassuring.

"Emergency session, Daystrom." Admiral Pike read out from his comm. "That's us."

"Yeah" whispered James, so obviously aware that had Nibiru not happened, he would be attending this meeting as a Captain and not a First Officer.

Admiral Pike hit James in the shoulder saying "Suit up" before standing up and leaving.

Anna slipped her hand out of James' arm. She placed a kiss on James' cheek saying, "Don't forget that one saying we used to say when we were kids James. Good things come to those that wait. It'll be okay."

Anna smiled reassuringly at him as James smiled slightly up at her and nodded. She headed out and caught up with Pike. She caught a ride with him back to the headquarters for the meeting.

When Anna entered the Daystrom room, she immediately looked out for her First Officer. He was already there. Commander Parker. She approached him .

"Commander Parker?" she asked.

Commander Parker turned and faced her. He was older than her, it was obvious. He was short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Anna would have placed his age at about 35, if she had to guess.

"Yes, that's me." he replied.

"I'm Captain Kirk, I believe your my new First Officer." Anna said to him.

A smile graced his face. Anna could already tell that the two of them would get along if he remained that happy about being First Officer.

"Yes Captain. May I just take this opportunity to say that I am looking forward to proving myself as a capable First Officer." he said.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Parker, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He nodded.

It was then that she noticed Spock and James enter. She could tell that they were speaking and she could probably guess what it was about with the frustration that was blatant on James' face. A Captain walked up to them and she noticed that this Captain spoke only to Spock and only very shortly before he disappeared off. Anna presumed that that was Spock's new Captain.

Anna excused herself from Parker and approached James and Spock. "You should probably take your seats. The meeting will being soon."

"Anna, what are you doing here? I thought Daystrom was Admirals, Captains and First Officers only." Asked James, a confused frown on his face.

"It is. I'm the new Captain to the USS Truman B." replied Anna.

Anna noticed that Spock raised an eyebrow at the news, obviously unaware of these events. She turned to him and quickly whispered into his ear. "After this, we need to talk"

He nodded to her.

She didn't say anything else but went and took her seat. She noticed that her seat was opposite Admiral Pike. The person who she presumed was the Captain of the USS Bradbury was sat two seats down from where she took her seat, which suggested either his first officer, Spock, or Anna's First Officer, Parker would sit in the seat between them. That was answered when Parker came and sat down on the other side of Anna.

She glanced back at where James and Spock were talking, it seemed James had finally hit his limit as he huffed and walked off to his seat. Spock watched him walk of before taking his seat between his new Captain and Anna.

"Admiral Marcus, sir " called one of the other Admirals.

Everyone stood as Admiral Marcus walked in.

"Thank you for convening on such short notice. Be seated." Admiral Marcus said he took a seat.

Everyone say as Admiral Marcus did.

"By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was s Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man..." began Admiral Marcus.

The screens in front of each person lit up with a profile of a Commander John Harrison.

"Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet. And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down." continued Admiral Marcus.

Anna and Spock shared a glance. Neither likes the sound of what he was suggesting.

"This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work. Earth perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system, so we know he can't be far. You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploy search parties and landing parties to run down every lead. This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby you are authorised to use deadly force on sight" continued Admiral Marcus.

'_Spock, I do not like this._' Anna sent to Spock through their bond.

_'I am in agreement with your statement_' Spock replied.

Anna looked across to James. He was whispering to Admiral Pike. She wondered what he had seen or noticed that hadn't been explained yet.

"Chris? Everything okay there?" Admiral Marcus asked, his attention being caught by the pairs whispering.

"Yes, Sir. Mr Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer." replied Admiral Pike to Admiral Marcus, obviously a little embarrassed about being called out in front of the others.

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow's too late." Admiral Marcus instructed.

Everybody turned to James while James turned to glance at Anna. She nodded for him to go on. She wanted to know what it was that he had noticed.

"I'm fine, sire. My apologies." James backtracked.

Anna and Spock shared a glance. It wasn't often that James ever backed out like that. Being demoted must have really shook him up.

"Spit it out, Son. Don't be shy" ordered Admiral Marcus.

James spluttered for a moment before saying "Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning. "

"The beginning of what, Mr Kirk?" questioned Admiral Marcus, a more serious tone.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather Captains and First Officers at Starfleet HQ, right here, in this room" replied James as a red light seemed to start to shine in the windows, gradually getting brighter.

"It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jump ship without warp capabilities." commented Spock but the end of his sentence was tones out by the sound of an engine. The red lights grew closer. Anna squinted, it was almost like there was a ship outside the window. The truth hit her like a wet fish. Harrison was in a ship outside the window, targeting them.

Anna and Spock jumped up as James turned.

"Clear the room" James yelled just the room came alight with fire from the ship on the other side of the glass.

Anna was pushed down by Spock as the room was fired upon. Anna noticed that Admiral Pike had managed to get down and get out his comm, yelling into it, "We need an air defence team! Daystrom Conference Room!"

Men ran in from the corridor, their guns ready but they were just shot down the barrage of fire from outside. Anna noticed James grab one of the guns before running out of the room, down the corridor to the side. She realised that must be the best place to fire from.

Anna saw Admiral Pike move to take a run for it. She gasped, pushed Spock away before running, ducking and sliding to where Admiral Pike was. She couldn't allow him to get hurt. He had done so much for her and James.

"Stay low" Anna yelled to him, flipping a table over on its side to use as cover. She helped Admiral Pike onto his knees. She knew his one leg was still weak so she helped him move slowly, while dragging the table behind her to provide cover. They managed to almost reach a sheltered area when the table they had used for cover finally gave in. She pushed Admiral Pike down but she too late, a shot had hit him. She didn't take note of where before Spock ran over and helped pull Admiral Pike behind the wall, to where it was sheltered. Spock lay Admiral Pike onto the floor, where a pillow from a coach had fell so the Admiral could lye his head and back on the pillow.

It was then that Anna registered where Admiral Pike had been hit. She winced. It was in the lower chest area, just under where his heart would be. She grabbed his hand as he breathed heavy. "Stay strong. You'll be alright. Spock, call a medical team."

Spock called on his comm for a medical team before turning his attention back to Anna and Admiral Pike. He knew that Anna had know Admiral Pike since she first arrived at the Academy. Admiral Pike had been her advisor for the three years that she attended the Academy.

Anna's eyes were tearing up. She didn't want Admiral Pike to die. He was too close to both her and James. He had been a close person in her life for ten years. A whole decade. He was the person she looked up to, and the one last true link to her father. In fact she would say he had been the closest thing that both she and James had had to a father since their own died on the Kelvin. He had been their advisor, their councillor, their support. He had always had their back, even when they disappointed him.

Anna heard the firing stop, but she could hear screams and a crash. She drowned that out, focussing on what was in front of her. She noticed Spock reach out. He mind melded with Admiral Pike. She could see the emotion cut across Spock's face as he obviously felt Admiral Pike's pain, fear and whatever else he was feeling. Spock quickly withdrew his hand away from the barrage of emotions.

Anna glanced up when somebody else appeared in her eye line. James. He was looking down at them shocked. He knelt down next to Admiral Pike, his eyes glassy.

"We've called for medical" Anna told him quickly before he made the same call.

He nodded. He took Pike's other hand.

It seemed like a long time till the medics came and took Pike away, at which point he was barely breathing. James disappeared soon after but Anna couldn't. She stood and glanced back into the room that had become a death zone. There, fallen by his seat was Parker. Dead. He hadn't even gotten the chance to step on board a ship as First Officer. She felt an arm placed over her shoulder before she was lead away.

She had thought the nightmares from Nero were bad. They vanished in the comparison to the nightmares she received that night, of Pike, of James, of Spock. All of them receiving the same fate that had fallen upon her late First Officer Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

**STARDATE** 4th November 2259

_**STARDATE**__** 5th June 2253**_

_Anna smiled as she and Spock entered the plaza. Three hard years of work for both her and Spock had paid off. They had both Graduated, a year early. They were at the post-Graduation party. They had received their certificates and placements and now they had time to relax and enjoy the end of their Academy careers._

_Anna had managed to get Spock to dress up in a traditional black suit and tie that matched the black tie dress code. Anna however had put on a elegant blue dress that reached down to the floor. She knew that important people were attending the ball tonight, including Admirals, Commanders, Professors, Captains and other senior officers so she wanted to make a good first impression. The room, that was usually quite grand anyway was dressed up in elegant decorations that just added that little bit extra to the feel of the room._

_Anna squeezed Spock's arm where her hand was resting upon, before leading him to the dance floor. She had been teaching him the traditional human ball dances so they could dance at this very occasion._

_They danced to several songs until Commander Pike arrived and requested a dance with Anna._

_"I believe congratulations are in order." Commander Pike said."Graduated top of the class, a rare thing to do when you graduate early, especially with a Vulcan doing the same thing."_

_"Thank you Commander." Anna replied with a smile._

_"I hear you've already had multiple requests from Captains." Commander Pike commented as they danced._

_Anna nodded in reply. "Yes, I've been requested by the Captains of the USS Truman, USS Bradbury and the USS Arizona. I've also been asked to stay on as a hand to hand combat trainer and aid in the tactics class."_

_"Do you know yet which you will want to do?" asked Commander Pike._

_"Not yet. All of them would give me valuable experience. Spock's also been offered the USS Bradbury and USS Arizona, and he's been offered a professor's position as the Xenolinguistics professor. I'm unsure which he will pick" Anna told him. _

_"Which would you prefer to do?" Commander Pike asked her._

_"Well, the USS Truman isn't going to be complete for another year yet so if I picked to go on the USS Truman I could do a year as a professor as well." Anna replied._

_Commander Pike nodded. "I believe that would be a good idea, and may I just say that you are looking fabulous tonight. Enough to outshine your mother any day. Both her and your Father would be very proud of you, just as I am" _

_Anna smiled. "Thank you Commander, that means a lot." _

_Commander Pike smiled. "You're welcome. And just remember that just because you're not a Cadet anymore doesn't mean you can't ask for help. If you ever need any help, ask me, and I'll see what I can do."_

When Anna woke it was early, only five in the morning, but she couldn't possibly get back to sleep. She looked around to see that she had woken in the bed that her and Spock shared. She glanced to Spock's side. Spock was still sleep. It was rare for Anna to wake to see Spock still sleeping, usually he was up a good hour before her.

She sighed before getting out of bed and walking over to the kitchen where she had left her comm the previous night. She had instructed the medics in charge of Admiral Pike to keep her informed on his condition. If it worsened or got significantly better they were to comm her. The fact she had received no communication both unnerved her and relaxed her. It meant there was no good news but no bad news either.

"You are troubled" Spock's voice startled Anna.

She quickly spun to face him, before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"I apologise for startling you." Spock said, his face neutral but Anna could see his sincerity. "What are you doing awake at such an early hour"

"Just checking to see if there is any news on Admiral Pike" replied Anna.

"That is highly illogical as the medics reassured you that they would contact you if there was any change and as your comm has not gone off then it is logical to assume that nothing has changed with his condition." Commented Spock in true Spock style.

Anna sighed turning away again, not even bothering to try and explain the merit and justifications in her actions. She placed her comm aside and began making herself a cup of hot chocolate. Her mind suddenly turned to the last thing she had said to Spock before the incident yesterday, they were going to talk. She turned back to Spock to see him staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Spock, we still need to talk" she said.

"May I ask you to define the subject of the talk?" Spock questioned.

"About Nibiru" Anna stated.

She could tell by the way his eyebrow raised yet again that he still did not understand and even trying to talk about it would just result in her spending another night on Uhura's couch.

"It is illogical to speaking of past events at a time like this" Spock's comment actually surprised her. She was expecting another logical explanation to his actions on Nibiru, not a complete dodge of the matter. She wondered whether this meant he did understand and just didn't want to talk about it.

"I think it is a perfect time to speak about it." Anna argued.

"Anna, am I to understand that you are emotional distressed about the events last night?" Spock questioned taking a step towards Anna making her back into the kitchen counter.

Anna frowned. It was another dodge she was sure. It seemed completely irrelevant to what they were discussing, but she replied anyway. "I'm upset about what happened and worried about Admiral Pike, yes."

"Then it is illogical to continue a conversation that, based on the similar conversation last night, will only upset you further, therefore it should be postponed until a more suitable time." Spock replied.

Anna just huffed and turned back to her hot chocolate. His argument was logical, as per usual, but right now Anna didn't care about logic, she just wanted to make him understand how hurt she was that he would rather die than break a rule and what it would do to her if he had died.

They remained in silence for a majority of the morning until Spock's comm beeped. Anna was closest so she took it and passed it to him. She saw the name on the screen. Scotty.

"Mr Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrisons ship" Spock told her.

Anna nodded, "Contact James. I'll go and change, and we'll go and meet them."

While Spock got in contact with James, Anna changed into her grey uniform. Her and Spock rushed out of their apartment and met up with James half way to where they said they would meet Scotty. When they reached the meeting place with Scotty, Scotty was there waiting with some sort of machine in his hand.

"Scotty" James called out to him.

"Captain." Scotty called back. "I found this is the crashed jumpship, sir. This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?" asked James, saying out loud exactly what Anna was thinking in her head. How could somebody get away with this small machine.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device" replied Scotty.

Anna's eyes widened. She didn't even realise these things had been made yet. She glanced across to Spock, seeing the same confusion and astonishment in his eyes.

"Can you figure out where he went?" Anna asked Scotty with a hopeful tone.

"I already did. And you're no gonna like it" Scotty said, pressing a collection of buttons on the machine simultaneously that made a few co-ordinated come up.

Anna gasped, she knew where those co-ordinates where. She shared a worried glance with Spock. It wasn't somewhere where they could go and arrest Harrison, nor is it somewhere they would like to go.

"He's gone to the one place we... We just can't go." commented Scotty out loud.

James shot off quicker than Anna's eyes could recognise but as soon as she did, she ran after him, Spock following the pair of them. She followed James all the way to the headquarters building and to a room that currently held all of the Admirals that made it out of the Daystrom room yesterday. Admiral Marcus was briefing them.

James just ran up to them, stopping before the table. "Admiral, sir, he's not on Earth. He's on Qo'noS, sir. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

Both Anna and Spock quickly glanced at each other and at James. He couldn't be serious. He was going to go after Harrison. It would be like a suicide mission to go anywhere near Qo'noS. Anna turned to Admiral Marcus, hoping that he was about to send James away.

"Give us a minute" Admiral Marcus said to the other Admirals, dismissing them before walking to and past James, Spock and Anna. "Qo'noS?"

"Yes sir" replied James, as the three of them followed Admiral Marcus.

"So Harrison's gone to the Klingon home world. Is he defecting?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"We're not sure, sir." replied James simply before Spock took over, "He had taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades."

James then took over again, cutting Spock off, "He's gotta be hiding there, sir! He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can."

Both Spock and Anna again glanced towards James before glancing at each other. He was making a mistake, a big mistake.

"Please, sir. " He continued "Anna could go and get the Enterprise prepared ready, and it'd be ready by the time we get there to leave"

Anna glanced at James again. Was he forgetting that she was reassigned?

"Send her. Captain Kirk, your reassigned to the Enterprise, back to your original rank of Commander" Admiral Marcus said the first sentence to James and the second to Anna.

"Anna, get everybody together and get that ship ready to go." ordered James. "You have the conn until either Mr Spock or I get there"

Anna nodded before dashing off. She sent round a comm to the chiefs of departments to send a further message to all personnel of the Enterprise to prepare the ship for departure, before sending out a message to her own department. She knew she could get the Enterprise fully prepped to go in under an hour, that included getting the ship fuelled, restocked and filled with personnel.

She was the first onboard the Enterprise. Scotty, who came up on the same shuttle as her immediately disappeared to Engineering. Chekov who also came on her shuttle walked up with her to the bridge.

"Chekov, make sure all operation checks are underway. Have Doctor Oyel do the medical checks until Leo gets here. And ask Lieutenant Habber to start on the science department until Spock gets here." Anna ordered to Chekov.

"Yes ma'am" Chekov replied, taking a seat in his chair.

"Anna!" called Uhura from the door as she just entered. "I thought you were..."

"In the light of recent events I was reassigned back to the Enterprise. I believe both James and Spock will be as well. That was how it was sounding when I left the discussion with Admiral Marcus" Anna replied. "Now I need you to make sure the communication department are ready. I want you to make a list of all that can speak Klingon. I'm not completely sure whether we'll need it or not but better to be safe than sorry."

Uhura nodded, disappearing to her station.

Anna stepped up to her own station, checking it. It takes half an hour to go through her own department, contacting the head tactician in each room. She stepped down.

"Chekov, how we doing?" she called to Chekov.

"Navigation and helm ready. Doctor Oyel has checked medical stock and begun loading of any stock needed and Lieutenant Habber had begun checks in the science rooms." reported Chekov.

"Good. Chekov, you've got the conn. I'm going down to the leading Tactic Analysis room. I need to give them a brief. Everyone should have their orders to follow, so just make sure everybody gets them finished as soon as possible" Anna told him.

"Aye Aye Commander" Chekov replied.

Anna headed out, making her way down to the Tactic Analysis rooms. She headed into her main one that contained her third officer. The room was buzzing with people sat at computer stations that held every piece of information that you would be able to find in the Tactic section of Starfleet Library, including tactic records and enemy readouts. She approached her third tactics officer. "Ensign Thomas!"

"Yes Commander?" Ensign Thomas replied. Ensign Thomas was somebody Anna had transferred onto the Enterprise from the Bradbury last year. She had only heard good things from Hanalee, who was Helmsman onboard the USS Bradbury, about him in the few transmissions that they share every now and again.

"I want you and your team to find everything you can about Klingon tactics and send a report to both me and the Captain. Get to it as soon as possible. We need as much information as possible." Anna instructed.

Ensign Thomas nodded. "Of course Commander."

Anna nodded and left. She was heading back up to the bridge when she saw James ahead of her. She sped up to catch up with him.

"Everything is on its way to being good to go" Anna told him.

"Good" James replied, a little tensely.

"Are you okay James?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Fine, thank you, Anna" replied James in the same tense tone as before, as they stepped into the turbo lift that would take them straight to the lift.

Anna knew that was a lie but she knew to never try and pry information from James because it never worked. If something was really bothering him, he would say something. James pressed the button for the bridge and the doors shut.

"Actually, Scotty just quit" James suddenly said, his tone sad.

Anna looked over to him shocked. Scotty left the Enterprise? The look on James' face told her everything she needed to know. Scotty had left and it had hurt James to see him go. She just wondered what had made Scotty leave.

"And your husband's second-guessing me every chance he gets." James continued.

Anna looked straight ahead. She didn't really want to comment because she knew if anybody would be able to pick up on her tense tone, it would be James. She saw James glance at her through the corner of her eyes before he looked down.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. It's just sometimes I want to rip the... bangs off his head." James said in an almost rant, "You know, maybe it's me. I..."

"It's not you." Anna cut him off tensely.

Anna saw out of the corner of her eye that James glanced over to her before asking "It's not?"

Anna refused to look towards him and instead remained looking straight ahead. This just proved to answer the question in itself. James turned his entire body to face her.

"Wait, are you guys... Are you guys fighting?" James asked, almost astonished at even the thought of it.

"I'd rather not talk about it, James." Anna turned to face James as she spoke.

"Oh my God! What is that even like?" James asked just as the doors opened onto the bridge, revealing Spock on the other side of the doors.

Both James and Anna looked towards Spock, turning silent. Anna walked out and straight past Spock to her post. Spock's eyes followed her and his eyes only moved from her when James walked past saying "Your ears burning?"

Anna stepped up to the spot, preparing herself for take-off, noticing James walk to Chekov. She could just about hear what James was saying.

"Mr Chekov. You've been shadowing Mr Scott. You are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?" James asked him.

"Affirmative, sir" replied Chekov.

"Good. You're my new Chief. Go put on a red shirt." James said, hitting Chekov in the back before walking up to his seat.

She saw Chekov's worried look before he stood and disappeared down to engineering. Chekovs replacement sat down. She wondered what James was thinking. Chekov did best up on the bridge. It would have been better to just promote one of the engineers that worked in engineering twenty-four-seven. She approached James as he sat down.

"Captain, was that wise? Chekov's only eighteen and while yes he has been shadowing Scotty, it's only been for a few hours every week. We have people downstairs that work in engineering as their day jobs." Anna told him.

James looked over to her. "Chekov will do fine."

Anna frowned but slightly nodded before stepped back to her post, after all she was only the tactics officer, not Captain and the Captain's word goes. Advising is the best she can do.

"Retract all moorings, Mr Sulu." James ordered, his voice quieter than usual.

"Yes, sir" replied Sulu, turning to his station and began pressing the correct buttons.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel." ordered James.

"Yes sir" replied Uhura.

"Let's ride" James ordered to Sulu as Uhura opened the channel.

"Aye sir" replied Sulu, pressing the necessary buttons and pushing the warp lever.

"Channel open, sir" Uhura reported.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former Captain of this ship and our friend, is seriously injured. The man who is responsible had fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon home world, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire had been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war." James said. He paused.

Everybody looked towards him as he looked back at Spock before looking back forward. Anna frowned, wondering what that look had been about. It hadn't been a reassuring look, more like a look that Spock had been trying to convince James of something.

"I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Qo'noS where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgement for his actions. All right. Let's go and get this son of a bitch. Kirk out." James finished.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision. If I can be of assistance I would be happy to accompany you on the away team." Spock told James, standing and walking to James' side.

Anna watched as James looked up at him. "You? Happy?"

"I was simply attempting to use you vernacular to convey an idea. " replied Spock.

"Thank you, Mr Spock. " James replied.

Anna smiled slightly. At least the two seemed to be agreeing on something again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

**STARDATE** 4th November 2259

Anna kept a good eye on both James and Spock throughout the journey. James was acting unusual and she was unsure as to why. Was he upset about what happened to Admiral Pike or was it something else entirely? He remained seated for most of the journey on his chair. Leo had joined her at her post, he was stood beside her. He was apparently just as worried about him.

A good way into the journey Spock left the bridge without an explanation to where he was going. Both Anna and Leo shared a confused glance at his exit. Anna did however notice that James hadn't noticed that his First Officer had just left the bridge without a word about where he was going. That to her was a definite sign that something was wrong.

"I could try and get him down to medical" Leo suggested. "Doctors orders take priority over Captains."

Anna shook her head. "There's no use. He wouldn't go normally, there is no way he would go now."

"Perhaps I cou..." Leo started to reply when there was a large jolt, everybody on the bridge went flying out of their seats into their desks like Sulu or onto the floor like Leo and Anna. James had been thrown out of his chair and only just avoided banging his head on the helm in front after he had tripped down the step in front of him in his attempt to stop himself from falling.

Anna rushed to her feet and to her station. There was no indication on her screen of anything hitting them. All shields were operating at maximum.

"Engineering manually dropped us out of warp, sir." Sulu reported.

Anna glanced over to where James was stood next to Sulu. She knew it was possible for engineering to drop them out of warp but it was designed to be for emergencies only.

James quickly pressed a button on the helm. "Mr Chekov, did you break my ship?"

Anna could only just hear Chekov's response over the comms, _"Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened! The core overheated. I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it. Sorry Captain."_

Anna agreed with James when he said "Damn it." This was exactly what they didn't want. As much as Chekov was right to do what he did, they were far past the neutral zone. Being stranded like this in the neutral zone was dangerous enough but to be stranded in enemy territory was a terrifying thought.

"Mr Sulu, time to our destination." James asked Sulu as Anna made sure she had all shields up as high as they could go. They wouldn't get much warning if an enemy ship was to appear and decide to make them a target.

"Twenty minutes, sir." Sulu reported glancing at his screen. "That's 20 minutes in enemy space that we weren't counting on."

"All right we better hop to it." James said turning to face where Anna and Leo were stood.

"Where's Spock?" James asked just as Spock came though the bridge doors.

Anna couldn't deny she was relieved to see him as he said, "Here, Captain."

"You and Anna are coming with me to Qo'noS." James addressed Spock before turning to Uhura. "Lieutenant, how's you Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but it's good." Uhura replied.

"Good, you're coming, too." James said to her with a nod of the head.

Uhura nodded and headed off the bridge. James turned to where Anna and Spock were now stood next to each other awkwardly. James could almost feel the tension between them. He stepped up to them.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it, you two working together?" James asked glancing between his sister and his brother-in-law and First Officer.

"Absolutely not" Anna said before having one glance at Spock before she turned and left the bridge in the same direction Uhura had gone. She could just hear Spock answer the question they had both been asked, "Unclear"

Anna quickly went to her and Spock's quarters and changed into a pair of black trousers with a grey t-shirt and leather jacket. She left their quarters just as Spock entered, passing by him without a word. She quickly headed to the shuttle bay.

Anna could hear Sulu over the conn as she entered the shuttle bay. "_Acting Captain Sulu to shuttle bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fuelled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is en route to you now"_

She was soon joined by James and Uhura closely followed by Spock. James led the way. He was also wearing regular clothes instead of Starfleet uniform. Anna couldn't help but admire Spock. She had always thought he looked good in his Starfleet uniform but seeing him in his rugged arms dealer clothing was even better. Uhura was wearing similar clothing to her.

"Ready to deploy Captain" said lieutenant Hendorff. The same lieutenant that James had had a fight with in the Iowa bar all those years ago and was now head of security after James and him came to an understanding of mutual respect.

"Lieutenants, lose the red shirts. You are K'normian arms dealers. Put those on." James ordered handing the two red-shirted men a bag each that held their new clothes as Uhura, Spock and Anna passed them and entered the shuttle.

Spock and Anna took up two of the seats in the front, opposite each other, leaving the captaining and pilot seat for James to take. Uhura fastened herself into a seat in the back. James entered the shuttle closely followed by the two lieutenants. As soon as everyone was sat down and fastened in, James started the ships engines and began piloting it out of the Enterprise and towards Qo'noS.

"I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province. Given the information provided by Mr Scott, this is most likely John Harrison." Spock said from his station.

"Mr Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business" James said into the comm to the enterprise.

"_Aye Captain_" replied Sulu.

Anna fiddled with the controls and was able to tune into the channel that Sulu was sending his message. She played it out loud for everyone to hear.

_"Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on the way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm you compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."_ Sulu said over the channel. He voice was threatening and commanding. If Anna hadn't of known that Sulu wouldn't fire those torpedoes she would have believed he would from that message.

Anna grinned and glanced over at James. "James, remind me never to play poker with Sulu."

James grunted in agreement.

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain." Spock said, completely ignoring the humorous conversation between James and Anna. "It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%."

"Fantastic" James replied grimly.

"Good thing you don't care about dying" Anna couldn't help but slip in. Anna kept her eyes on her screen but she guessed that both James and Spock had turned to face her as much as they could in their seats.

"I am sorry Commander. I could not hear what you said." Spock said but before he could even finish Anna replied "Oh, I didn't say anything"

There was pause before Anna continued. "Actually, I will be happy to speak if you are willing to listen to me"

"Guys..." James tried to intervene but Spock spoke over him "Commander, I would prefer to discuss this in private"

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all. I've been trying to speak to you..." Anna continued but Spock spoke over her last sentence. "Our current circumstances..."

They continued to speak over each other until James spoke over the pair of them "Are you really gonna do this right now?"

Both and Anna and Spock continued to talk over each other, before Anna quickly turned to the James and said, "I'm sorry James, just two seconds."

"Okay" James sighed reluctantly.

"At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. It wouldn't have killed me if you had died. You're my everything." Anna paused for a second to regain her composure before continuing. "But you didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. James is, too."

"What, no, no, on. Don't drag me into this." James protested towards Anna before turning to Spock and saying "She is right."

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximising their utility is a long and prosperous life." Spock said.

"Great" Anna said sarcastically.

"Not exactly a love song, Spock" James commented.

"You misunderstand. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realising that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was injured and believed to be dying I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed and I feared that I had lost you. Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again." There was a pause as Spock allowed what he had said to sink into his wife and her brother.

"Anna, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite my T'hy'la" Spock finished.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart warm with his words. The was a moment of peace until suddenly their ship rocked from fire from another ship.

"What the hell was that?" James asked, glancing around him the best he could.

Anna focused her attention on her screen. She couldn't help but feel guilty for distracting all of their attentions away from the mission and their surroundings.

"We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel." Spock said shocking both James and Anna.

"I thought this sector was abandoned!" exclaimed James.

"It must be a random patrol" Anna replied half heartedly. If it was they must have had the worst of luck to be caught by it.

"Hold on" Called James to the three sat in the back of the vessel.

"This ship had no offensive capabilities." Spock said.

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells. Anna, what do you recommend." James ordered.

"You won't be able to out speed them, they have an evenly matched speed perhaps even better. We won't be able to fight back. Our only chance is to lose them and they unfortunately have the local knowledge that we don't" Anna replied.

James did well to mostly avoid the shots fired at the ship but a few came a bit to close, one was almost a hit that rocked the ship so violently that Anna was thrown into the side of her seat, bashing and most likely bruising her side. Alarms rang out at the close hit.

"Damn it." cursed James to himself.

"They're closing fast, bearing 285!" Anna called out.

"Alright. There. There. We can lose them there." James called.

Anna glanced shocked at the passage that James was suggesting. It was narrow. Far too narrow to be a comfortable fit.

"If you are suggesting that we utilise the passage between the approaching structures this ship will not fit." Spock called from his seat.

"We won't have a choice" Anna called from her point just as James yelled "We'll fit."

"Captain, we will not fit." Spock called again.

"We'll fit, we'll fit." James yelled again.

James spun the ship onto its side and into the gap in between the two buildings. Anna couldn't help but let her heart beat double time in worry and fear. The ship seemed to fit for the first ten seconds before it began bouncing from one wall to the other causing large sparks to fly from the controls. At the very end of the passage it narrowed even further and they scraped both sides of the ship as they crashed their way through it and out into the open.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm her over active heart as soon as they levelled back up.

"I told you we'd fit" James said, out of breathe from the experience.

"I am not sure that qualifies." Spock replied, the calmest out of the three but even his voice was slightly out of breathe.

They continued forward in the shuttle.

"Any sign of them?" James asked.

"No" Anna replied, her tone laced with worry. She knew inside that they hadn't lost them as James would want to believe. "Which worries me."

"We lost them!" James exclaimed.

"Or they're jamming our scanners!" Anna argued.

"Or we lost them" James repeated in a tone of finality.

James directed the shuttle up only to come face to face with three of the same time of ship. Three D-4 class Klingon vessels. They called hear the Klingon's shouting out. All three of them at the front struggled to understand what was being said. James had absolutely no clue. Spock and Anna who had both been taught in Klingon both picked out words but Xenolinguistics had been neither of their majors.

"They're ordering us to land" Uhura called from the back. "Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us. Question us. And they're gonna kill us."

"So we come out shooting." James said.

Anna glanced back to Uhura.

"We're outnumbered and outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first James. We will have to speak with them, appeal on their honour." Anna said to James and she saw Uhura stand and approach James.

"Anna is right. You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon." Uhura said.

James glanced at Anna, "Anna?"

Anna nodded. "If Uhura goes out and speaks with them we could stand a better chance. I'll go with her as support. I can vaguely understand Klingon and I will appear less threatening to them than either of you."

James eventually nodded. Anna spared a glance towards Spock who was watching her with worry in his eyes. She smiled to him reassuringly before turning to Uhura and nodding for the pair of them to approach the door. As soon as the shuttle touched the ground the door was opened. Anna lead the way, her hand lightly resting on the blaster she had tucked away in the jacket. Uhura was close behind her, to her left.

A group of about fifteen Klingons were walking in their direction. They paused at the top of some steps in the three rows of five as Anna and Uhura continued to approach. The obvious leader stepped through their ranks. Uhura spoke but Anna remained slightly ahead of her, both of them knew that Anna was the better fighter out of the pair of them.

_"We are here to help you."_ Uhura said in Klingon.

Their leader slowly walked down the stairs, stepping on each step slowly to induce more fear into the pair. Anna could see that Uhura had flinched as he approached. Anna tried to remain brave and strong, they couldn't allow the Klingons to think they are weak.

_"With respect. There is a criminal hiding in these ruins. He has killed many of our people."_ Uhura said to the leader.

The leader smiled wickedly as he reached up and took of the helmet of his armour revealing the typical Klingon attributes before he began speaking, "_Why should I care about a human killing humans_?"

_"Because you care about honour. And this man has none. You and your people are in danger."_ Uhura replied.

The man smiled further and instantly Anna knew he did not agree. She pushed Uhura behind her and the Klingon struck out, grabbing Anna's jaw when he failed to reach Uhura's. His grip was hard and tight, so much so that Anna believed it would bruise from the pressure he was using. She gripped his arm trying to relieve the pressure on her jaw as he lifted her onto her tip toes. She heard the scraping of metal on metal like a sword or knife was being pulled out of its holder and she was sure he was about to run it through her.

Suddenly shots rained around the Klingons dispatching them but not from the direction of the ship James and Spock were on. It came from somewhere above them. Shot continued to fire and hell broke loose.

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD. I'VE BEEN PUTTING IN A LOT OF HOURS AT WORK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :) REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**PREQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT - I will be uploading the beginning to the prequel 'Meeting Anna' that takes place during Spock and Anna's Academy years. It is a collection of one-shots from their academy years that shows there developing friendship and relationship. It will eventually include all of the flashbacks used in 'Just Anna' and 'Saving Anna'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

**STARDATE** 4th November 2259

Anna felt the grip on the chin loosen as the fire reigned down around them. She used this as a chance to pull out of the Klingon's hold. She couldn't help but glance up at the person who was firing. It was a human, there was no doubt about that, which could only mean one person. John Harrison. John Harrison had probably just saved her live.

She noticed Uhura had ducked and rolled to get to cover. Anna turned back to the Klingon, who's focus was still on Harrison. She ducked down and quickly grabbed the knife that the Klingon had been preparing to stab her with. She stabbed it down into his leg before rising and kicking the Klingon in the head as he dropped down.

She heard James, Spock and the two lieutenants coming out of the shuttle before she saw them. She quickly ducked, and rolled to be beside Uhura. "Get to James or Spock!" Anna called to her.

Uhura nodded before running off. Anna, on the other hand reached into her jacket and fished out her blaster. She set it to kill. She doubted the stun setting would do any good at that moment. She ducked down as she ran. She slipped past the remainder of the Klingon's that had been stood in front of her. Most of them were down from the fire from Harrison, the others were quickly taken care of with her own blaster. She could see James trying to do the same thing she was. Approach Harrison. Once the Klingon's had been taken care off they would need to catch Harrison and she didn't intend to let him slip away. She rushed up the steps towards Harrison, shooting any Klingon that stepped in her way, until she reached one particularly talented Klingon. The Klingon had cover and was firing at her from there. She felt the burning on her leg before she realised she had been hit. She had no choice but to duck, dodge and roll to her own cover. She glanced down at her leg. Her leg had a big burnt on her thigh and it was bleeding in some area where the skin had been completely burnt off. A noise behind her made her turn. The same Klingon that had shot her had approached her, his gun pointed directly at her head. She gulped. Suddenly the Klingon was shot down and stood behind him holding a smoking gun was who she had believed to be Harrison. It was Harrison. He had a hood covering his forehead and scarf covering his mouth and nose, but his piercing eyes were recognisable. He starred at her for a moment before turning his back on her and continued shooting the Klingon's around them, when a Klingon came near from his side or from Anna's side, Harrison would quickly despatch of it. It was an intimidating sight.

Anna suddenly remembered the package she had in the other jacket pocket. Leo had given her it for emergencies. A bandage and a sling. She obviously didn't need the sling but she quickly ripped open the packet with the bandage in it before wrapping it around her wound. It should give her enough support for her to be able to stand while the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She glanced up to see a Klingon that Harrison obviously hadn't spotted, sneaking up behind them. She stood, snatched the big gun from out of Harrison's hand before firing upon the Klingon. She moved herself so she was almost back to back with Harrison, firing down any Klingon that came near to them. She could hear the yells of the Klingons below where she knew James, Spock and Uhura were also fighting for their lives.

She quickly glanced down. She saw the two lieutenants first, they were dead, lying on the floor, burnt by the Klingon weapons. She quickly located Uhura running. Anna was able to fire and kill three Klingons that had been taking aim at Uhura as she ran. The direction that Uhura was running lead to Anna spotting Spock taking cover behind one of the stone walls, firing when a Klingon approached his cover. She couldn't however spot James, and that worried her.

"You're looking for someone" the deep voice of Harrison startled her. She glanced over to him. He was watching her while still firing at Klingons that were approaching.

"The blond guy that was with us." Anna replied, turning back to searching while defending her spot.

She saw another Klingon shuttle lower down, dropping Klingons to the ground using wires. Anna forgot about trying to spot the others and concentrated on taking down as many of the Klingons as possible before they hit the ground. She knew as soon as they hit the ground they would be able to find cover from her and Harrison's advantage point.

"Forget the Klingon's. Shoot down the shuttle." Harrison shouted to her as an order.

Anna had half a mind to argue that she wasn't his to order around but she decided better of it and listened to his instruction. She fired on the shuttle itself. She hadn't realised that the weapon she held was powerful enough to take down the actual shuttle. She stood in disbelief as the shuttle crashed down.

Together Anna and Harrison continued to shoot down the Klingons that were below them, and Anna was relieved to see that their numbers were dwindling.

"Time to move" Harrison said.

Anna was shocked and startled when Harrison wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him. It caused her to drop the weapon she had taken from him. He lifted her slightly and then jumped. She was even more shocked when he landed with his feet o n the ground, with complete balance, without a wince or trip. It had been a ten foot drop. A human shouldn't have been able to jump down that without breaking a foot or an ankle.

Harrison let her go and ran off to the left to dispose of the last of the Klingons. Anna however spotted Spock, James and Uhura all huddled between two stone walls. She wobbled her way over to them. Spock was the first to see her and rushed to help her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her and keep her standing as he helped her back to James and Uhura. He settled her down next to Uhura as the four of them watched Harrison dispose of the last two Klingons with only a knife before picking up a Klingon weapon and pointing it at James.

"Stand down" Spock called from his spot as he stood just in front of Anna, shielding her.

"How many torpedoes?" Harrison questioned, ignoring Spock's instruction.

"Stand down" yelled Spock as Harrison stopped.

Spock had barely finished the word 'down' when Harrison fired at him, knocking the weapon right out of his hands. Harrison was the only one left with a weapon. They were all vulnerable to him.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" Harrison yelled at James.

James didn't reply. He just continued to glare at Harrison. It was Anna who eventually answered. "Seventy-two."

Anna could see the gears working in Harrison's head as he thought about Anna's answer. It was silent for a moment until Harrison threw down his gun saying "I surrender."

Spock quickly moved to take the weapon Harrison had just dropped and point it at Harrison.

James stood. Anna was worried about how much groaning it took James to actually complete the task of standing.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." James said.

Uhura and Anna shared a glance before they stood, Uhura helping and supporting Anna as Anna's pain began to return to her leg.

James turned as if he was about to walk away when suddenly he turned back, punching Harrison in the face. When Harrison just simply looked at him, like he hadn't been hurt at all by the punch, James punched again, and again, and again.

"James!" Anna called.

James punched again.

"Captain!" Uhura yelled.

James finally stopped. Harrison and James starred at each other in contempt.

"Captain" Harrison spoke in half disbelief and half mocking.

James just turned and walked off, saying "Cuff him" as he passed the three of them. Anna was the one who had the cuffs, so she limped forward. She saw Spock go to step forward to aid her but she waved him off. As she stepped up to Harrison she said, "Hands in front please."

"You means hand behind your back?" Harrison questioned mockingly as if she had said an absurd thing.

"No, hands in front. I want to be able to see your hands for every second that you are hand cuffed." Anna said with a firm voice. She had made that mistake before as first officer on the Truman and she had lost a crew member when the criminal had escaped his cuffs while nobody could see them behind his back.

Harrison watched her as he put his arms together in front of him and she attached the cuffs. She glanced up to see him watching her. Anna took hold of one of Harrison's arm as Spock took hold of the other before leading him to the shuttle they had arrived in. Thankfully it hadn't received too much damage and was still flyable.

They sat Harrison down in the back and Anna took the gun from Spock and kept an eye on him as Spock, James and Uhura collected the bodies of the two lieutenants. They didn't like to leave crew members behind on a planet like this, dead or alive.

As soon as the two lieutenants were brought on board, everybody took their seats. Uhura had taken Anna's spot up front while Spock and James sat in their original seats. Anna sat across from Harrison in the back. She watched him carefully, looking for any sign that he was going to attempt to break free from his cuffs. He seemed relaxed however and was watching her watch him.

"You fight well, even when you are injured." Harrison broke the silence of the ship addressing Anna.

Anna knew protocol was to ignore the convict but he had not only just given her a compliment, he had saved her live as well as the lives of James, Spock and Uhura so as far as she was concerned, screw protocol.

"Thank you." She said simply, glancing up at the three in the front that were obviously listening in.

The journey back seemed quicker and it wasn't long before Harrison was being escorted off by a group of security officers and Spock while James and Uhura helped Anna down to medical. Leo met her in Medical and had James and Uhura place her on a bed. Before she was even able to thank them, they had both disappeared and Leo was unwrapping the bandage that she had wrapped around her leg earlier.

"I thought we had an agreement. Stop worsening your injury by using it" Leo said to her in his usual moody manner.

Anna snorted. "Had I have not we could very well been still down there with still a handful of Klingons."

Leo just glared at her as he took the replicator and ran it over her leg. It took three goes to fully heal the wound.

Leo's comm beeped just as he had finished with the replicator, Anna's leg looking almost brand new. "_Bones, meet me in the brig. Bring Anna with you."_

"Be right there" Leo replied to the comm.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you there" Anna said to Leo as he turned to face her.

Leo nodded before taking her hand and helping her off the bed. Anna just laughed, "I'm all healed Leo, no need to help me off the bed."

"Hey, I'm a gentleman and I'll help a lady if she thinks she needs my help or not" Leo replied.

Anna smiled before headed out and to her quarters. When she entered she saw that Spock was already inside. He was still wearing the pants that he had down on Qo'noS but he was obviously half way getting changed as his top was bare. Spock turned to face her as she entered. She stepped up to him with a smile on her face. She leant up and kissed him. It was their first kiss since before Nibiru. She felt his arms circle her waist as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He was the one to pull her closer deepening their kiss.

Anna slowly pulled back. "I needed to get to the brig."

"Me as well. Perhaps I may escort you there?" Spock asked with a rare smile on his face.

Anna smiled at him and nodded. "Of course"

The pair of them quickly got changed and headed down to the brig. They were almost there when they ran into James and Leo as they also headed to the brig, obviously to talk with their prisoner.

"Why the hell did he surrender?" Leo asked James, obviously continuing a conversation that Anna and Spock had not heard the beginning to.

"I don't know. But he just took out a squad of Klingons single-handedly. I want to know how." James said.

Anna couldn't help but be a bit offended. What happened to the Klingons that she had dispatched. "It wasn't all single-handedly."

James glanced back at her but did respond as Leo went on to say "Sounds like we have a superman on board."

The four of them entered the brig and walked up to the cell that Harrison was being kept in. Leo walked straight to the glass, grabbing the little devise that makes a hole in the glass. He put it to the centre, while taking out a device from his pocket.

"Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample" Leo ordered.

Harrison stalked forward and rolled his sleeve up, placing his arm through the hole, his fist clenched. His eyes roamed over the other three in the room, James, Spock and Anna.

Leo took hold of Harrison's wrist as Harrison loosened his fist before pressing his device to Harrison's arm and taking a sample of his blood.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain?" Harrison asked.

When James didn't reply, Harrison continued, "An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon Space?"

All four of them were puzzled and shocked but only Leo exclaimed "How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones" James reprimanded.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain." Harrison said, his eyes locked on James' as he pulled his arm back out of the hole.

Leo quickly retracted it back down before throwing it to the bottom left hand corner of the glass.

"We good?" James asked Leo.

Leo nodded to James with a quiet "Yeah"

"Let me know what you find." James ordered as Leo turned to leave.

James and Spock also turned to leave followed by Anna. The three of them began to walk away when Harrison called out.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone of this ship killed." Harrison called from his cell.

James paused, Anna stopping on one side of him with Spock on the other. Both Spock and Anna glanced back at Harrison while James remained facing ahead.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you." Spock said to the Captain in low tones so Harrison didn't hear.

"I agree." Anna said, voicing her opinion.

"I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further." Spock suggested to James, glancing again back at Harrison.

"Give me a minute" James ordered quietly.

Spock and Anna shared a glance.

_I'll stay and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid._ Anna told Spock through their bond.

Spock nodded in recognition before leaving the brig. Anna glanced up at James.

"Don't even think about ordering me to go" Anna whispered to him.

James nodded slightly before quickly turning and stormed to Harrison's cell, Anna close behind him.

"Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorised to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth." James said, his tone angry and forceful.

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?" Harrison asked, his voice sly by hard, his eyes going from James to Anna.

"We all make mistakes" James replied, his eyes watching Harrison.

"No. I surrendered to you because despite you attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not it would have been impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23 - 17 - 46 - 11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did go and take a look." Harrison said.

Anna frowned. She couldn't deny that this could be an attempt at manipulation but she knew that she know wanted to know what was there. She could feel the curiosity building in James as well.

"Give me on reason why I should listen to you." James ordered challengingly.

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up." Harrison replied silkily.

James turned to Anna and nodded for them to move. Anna took one last glance at Harrison before following James to the door. Harrison was watching them. Just before they went through the door, James stopped them.

"Stay and see if you can get any more info out of him." James ordered before he left leaving Anna standing by the door.

Anna frowned but turned and walked back to Harrison's cell where Harrison stood watching her. What other info would he give. It was obvious he wanted them to do the leg work.

"We have not been introduced" Harrison said to her.

"Commander Annabeth Kirk. First Tactical officer onboard this ship." Anna replied formally. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I thought beauty was meant to be admired." Harrison replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm married." Anna commented, her mouth forming a thin line.

"So, the Captain's wife? Mrs Kirk?" Harrison asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"No, Captain's sister. First officer's wife. I am married to Commander Spock. I retained my own last name in honour of my father who's memorial you destroyed." Anna replied, her tone hard and cold. "Now, the real reason, why did you keep looking at me?"

"Georgina." Harrison replied simply. "You are Georgina."

Anna stood, slightly in shock. Was it a coincidence that the name he gave was also her middle name. Georgina.

"I'm sorry. Do I remind you of someone else?" Anna asked, her voice taking on a softer quality.

"No. Does the name Georgina mean something to you?" Harrison asked, his voice softer as he took a step forward.

Anna couldn't help but link that behaviour with a false sense of hope.

"It's my middle name." She replied, not really sure why she replied at all.

A light seemed to appear in his eyes as he nodded. "You are Georgina. Oh, I have missed you"

Anna frowned at him. "We've never met."

"No, but we will in the far past." Harrison said cryptically.

Anna frowned at him, trying to work out what he meant. 'We will' refers to the future but 'far past' refers to years ago. She decided enough was enough. She obviously wasn't going to be getting any more information, especially now that she had a cryptic remark to make sense of. She wouldn't be able to focus enough on getting any more information out of him. He would just end up adding to her confusion.

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**YES THERE IS A HINT IN THERE ABOUT A SPIN OFF THAT I'M PLANNING ON DOING ONCE I'VE COMPLED THIS TRILOGY OF 'MEETING ANNA', 'JUST ANNA' AND 'SAVING ANNA'. IT WILL BE KHAN/OC (GEORGINA)**


End file.
